The Life Of A Despot
by BiancaBernhard
Summary: The Life of Emperor Mateus Palamecia, Told from birth up until the man he become and died as. This story features many oc's as well as OcXCanon relationships
1. Prologue: Birth of A Despot

The Life Of A Despot

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 2 or it's characters, But most of the oc's are mine

The screaming stopped with the wailing of a infant, A day to celebrate in the empire, After many long years, Finally a heir to the throne was born and the people would soon rejoice and celebrate the event for months to come.

The marble floors echoed with the sounds of the rulers heels stepping over them as he rushed towards the nursing chambers where his wife lay waiting as soon as he had heard the news. He pushed open the large golden doors and stepped inside.

His wife, The empress at on the large silken bed, Sweat dripping down her forehead, A look of exhaustion on her face and a tiny purple bundle held in her arms that she gazed at lovingly before raising her head, Her dark chocolate eyes meeting that of her husbands much lighter purple ones. "Osvaldo... My love..." She spoke softly, With adoration in each word.

He smiled back at her, Walking over to sit beside her on the bed, Stroking a strand of blonde hair out of her face as he kissed her on the head. "Airu, My darling... At least... You have given be the greatest gift of all." His eyes went from her to the bundle she cradled with care, Reaching out gently to move the blanket ever so slightly as the face of a newborn came into view, A few purple pieces of hair curled stop the babies otherwise bald head, The colour identical to the father.

Airu smiled, Stroking the child on the head and smiled at her husband with love in her eyes. "It's a boy... He needs a name my love... A name before we can introduce him to the world.." She said, Staring at their son in delight. Their first and might very well be the last. But even in this short time. He had become everything. Her precious little prince.

Osvaldo nodded, Watching his son's eyes open, The same colour as his own, It seemed like his son had gained all his own features. But he knew he loved his son at first glance. The name would have to be perfect for such a gift from the heavens. A gift from God... "Mateus... He will be be Mateus... Prince Mateus Palamecia!" He exclaimed proudly. Looking at his wife as she smiled back at him with the same pride he felt.

A few days past, Word spread about the birth of the heir to the most powerful land in the world, The empire celebrated vastly, Sending out invitations to other lands to come share in their joy, A few weeks time, For a party and showing of the young heir.

The news was especially blissful for the small kingdom neighbouring the much larger empire. With a tiny landscape and lacking the same forces and landscape as the rest of the world around them, They would not survive if any decided to subjugate their land. The information that their much more powerful neighbour had a heir not so long after the birth of their own daughter brought a idea to their mind. A union that would ensure them protection.

So thus, They were the first to visit the empire with congratulations, The king and queen of the small land took a quick trip to the empire with their young daughter...

"Adao! Deolinda!" Osvaldo stood from his throne and walked over to greet them as they entered, Looking at the infant in Deolinda's arms. "And this must be Princess Celilia... You are most welcome guests." He said, Patting Adao on the shoulder and looked as Airu walked over carrying their treasure. "May I present. My son, Mateus..." He said again full of pride.

They both nodded, Looking at the boy in the empresses arms. "Congratulations to you both, Osvaldo and Airu... Deolinda and I have a proposition to make you.." Adao said, Taking his daughter from his wife and holding her forward on display. "My daughter... And your son... I think they would be a good match, I would offer a union between our nations through our young." He suggested, Hoping they would accept.

The suggestion was surprising, Osvaldo looked to his wife in thought, Then down to his son, Still only a few days old and people wanted to betroth to him, He was cautious to accept the agreement with such a small land, But most of all, Now was a time to relax and rejoice, Not to concern themselves with political matters. "Give me time, By the time these celebrations are over.. You shall have a answer." He spoke, Clearly ending the discussion there.

Later in the evening, The emperor stood out on a balcony overlooking his land when he was greeted by two of his best generals and closed friends returning from the line of duty. The men stepped out onto the balcony and knelt before him. Making him smile. "Rise my friends, This is a joyous occasion for us all. And we shall share it together."

The three men walked the halls together, With some time left before nightfall, They discussed have far them had come, From children to where they were know, With children of their own, The esteemed general Maximus spoke with the greatest pride about how much his 3 year old daughter Tasmine had grown already, While the other loyal commander Kalmin relished in the thought of sharing their joy when he was to have children of his own.

"He looks like his father doesn't he..." Airu spoke, Cradling her son close to her as his curious eyes attempted to explore the garden where they were seated, The wives of her husbands closed friends joined her, A small girl with bright blue eyes and already incredibly long blonde hair sat on her mother's lap, Eying the infant prince with interest.

"A little, But I think he follows you more." Katsina, The wife of Maximus replied, Stroking her daughters fair hair, Unlike her own dark strands affectionately. "Tasmine.. Why don't you say hello to Prince Mateus. When he's Emperor, I hope you'll serve him well." She said, Watching her daughter slide of her lap to the ground.

Tasmine walked over to Airu, Looking even more curious as the empress lowered her arms to let the girl take a closer look. "He is so little momma... How can someone so little be empirar.." She said, Still getting words wrong at her young age.

The three year old looked to her mother with a questioning glance when the women all giggled in amusement, Then she felt tiny fingers tangle in her hair and give a tug, Looking in shock Mateus was staring at her with his small chubby fingers pulling in her hair in wonder. "I think he likes you." She heard his mother say beside her in joy. Already her son was so active and curious.

The celebrations continued for several months, The ruling couple bid pleasant farewells to their other royal guests, Besides that of their neighbours Adao and Deolinda, As promised, A answer to their offer of betrothing their young children would be given. In the castle throne room they met, Then poorer rulers still ever so hopeful as they gazed upon the Emperor and his wife.

"Have you considered our offer Emperor Osvaldo?" Adao asked, Almost nervously, There would be no better opportunity for their kingdom then to make a political alliance with such a powerful nation through his otherwise useless daughter.

Osvaldo nodded, Taking Airu's hand in his own. "Indeed, My Empress and I have decided to agree to your terms... That your daughter Princess Celilia may be a worthy match for our son, When Mateus comes of age, 21 years from now, Then to Celilia he shall be wed."

The two could barely hide they joy at the words the Emperor spoke, Both bowing in respect as they turned to leave. From this day forth, They were safe, Allied to the Empire of Palamecia. None could do them harm.


	2. Chapter 1 First Steps

First Steps

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy

Five years later, A energetic child ran down the grand halls of his home, From his room where he was supposed to stay, The large ivory robes he wore flowing behind him as he ran, Along with his shoulder length blonde hair with the purple tips on his bangs. His heels clicked off the marble floors and the expensive jewels he was decorated with jangled as he moved, Quickly finding a way out of the castle past the guards to the town outside.

Once on the city streets, He slowed his pace, Sneaking around like a thief in the shadows, In any body were to spot him, It would be all over and he'd be returned home and scolded, No, He wasn't going to get caught. Not this time. He crept behind some large boxes next the city gate, Peeking out at the two guards standing in front of it, A diversion was in order, To lure them away long enough for him to slip through unnoticed.

He looked around the area, Spotting a horde of barrels over next to the guards and grinned, Focusing and one barrel moved, Rolling over to the guards, Drawing their attention. Before it stopped and suddenly stood up. The guards walked over to the barrel cautiously, Caught off guard when the other barrels fell on top of them. Knocking them out cold.

The boy smiled and quickly ran past the gate to the open world outside.

"Tasmine! Tasmine!" He called out, Jogging slightly through the grassland a short distance from the capital city, His light purple eyes scanning around in the tall grass and around the trees for any sign of the friend he was expecting to meet out here."

The wind was blowing heavily, Strong enough to almost knock the 5 year old off his feet, But instead of falling backwards, He tumbled forward when something hit his back and held on, Both rolling to the ground, The feminine giggled that followed brought a smile to his face. "I got you again Mateus!" The girl chirped proudly.

Mateus rolled over, Smirking as he pinned the slightly older girl down under him and chuckled. "Who got who know Tasmine?" He said, Looking at the blonde haired blue eyed girl beneath him. Before they both burst out laughing and moved to sit beside eachother in the long grass.

"Hey hey! Check out what I can do!" Mateus spoke up suddenly, Drawing Tasmine's attention towards him with a curious glance. He smiled when she looked at him and raised his palm up, Getting a look of concentration on his youthful face as a few dark purple electric sparks appeared just above his hand, Forming into the shape of a magic ball.

The 8 year old girl brushed a strand of her blonde locks behind her ear as she eyed the ball of magic hovering above her friends hand with a smile. "Oh nice... I'm impressed, You're getting better Mateus." She said, Congratulating him on the improvement of his magic practice.

He smiled back, Proud. "Yeah! Mommy has taught me a lot! And I've been practicing myself! I'm gonna be the finest Mage in Palamecia!" He exclaimed in joy, Positive of his achievements. Tasmine nodded in agreement.

They decided to play, Getting up from the ground and running off further away from the city without thinking about it. Both laughing happily as they played simple little games. Losing track of time and all else going on around them.

"You're so short Mateus!" Tasmine laughed, Catching up to him and tackling him as they wrestled around on the ground, Stopping when the ground shook, Far to heavy for either of them to cause the effect. Both the children looked up, The fun was instantly washed away by the sight before them.

Only a few feet away, Emerging from a dark cave side they hadn't even noticed. The behemoth's massive feet shook the ground, Picking up on the scent of prey nearby and roared, Lowering it's head as it's eyes locked onto the pair of kids.

They both stood as fast as they could managed, Turning to run, As far as they could, Hearing and feeling the monster giving chase.

They had no idea where they were running to, Only just now realising that they had gotten lost during their game. Mateus short legs got caught over a rock, Causing him to trip, He rolled over, Staring in horror at the monster drawing near.

Tasmine looked back in shock. "Mateus!" She called, About to run back to his side when a hand grabbed her shoulder, Pulling her side, She looked up for a moment into the tense eyes of her father before looking back over at her friend. "Mateus!" She called again.

The young prince raised hims arms out in front of him, Closing his eyes to avoid seeing the massive jaw descending on him that could easily snap him in half without effort. But instead of a swift death, He heard the beast roar, Almost sounding in pain and opened his eyes, Looking as the creature stepped back, Blood dripping down it's face from where one eye had been removed.

"Run! Now!" Maximus yelled, Drawing his sword as he charged the Behemoth with some other Knights. Tasmine ran to Mateus's side as he stumbled to his feet, Grabbing his hand in hers and ran in the direction her father and the Knights had come from. The two were picked up halfway, By more patrolling knights and taken back to the castle.

The current Emperor Osvaldo paced back and forth before his throne, A look of rage on his face. Airu placed a hand on his shoulder to try to relax her husband as he glared over at the children standing before him looking at the ground ashamed. "What were you thinking Mateus! You almost got yourself killed!" The man screamed at his young son.

Mateus kicked his foot back and forth. Staring down at the ground. "I'm sorry papa... We were only playing..." He said, Refusing to look up at his father.

"Playing!? Playing by disobeying orders! Leaving the castle! And the city without any guards or permission! That behaviour is not acceptable! You need to be smarter! Much smarter then that! We lost Maximus and a horde of other Knights to the Behemoth because of your foolishness!"

"Don't blame him! It was my idea!" Tasmine yelled in tears at the thought of being responsible for the events leading up to her own father's death. "I wanted to go out there and I convinced Mateus to come with me!"

Osvaldo turned his glare onto the girl. "How dare you! How dare you come in here and raise your voice at me after nearly getting my son killed! Get out of my sight! Now!" He ordered, Taking a step forward and watching the little girl run out of the throne room out of sight.

"I'm sorry papa!" Mateus repeated, Letting out a Yelp as the man smacked him across the face to the ground. Holding the side of his face as he started sobbing and wiped his eyes.

Airu gasped and grabbed her husbands hand. "What are you doing!? He's a child! Children make mistakes!" She screamed at her enraged spouse, Her eyes widening as he turned and backhanded her. "Don't tell me how to discipline my child Airu! One way or another I will teach him to be a good ruler!"

Airu held her face before walking over to her son and picked him up into his arms. "Discipline should be given when it's required! And raising your hand to a child for being a child is not justified!" She yelled, Carrying her son out of the room.

A few weeks past, The people gathering around to mourn the passing of several on Knights to the monster, The tension having calmed slightly. Mateus held his mother's hand as they watched the memorial, Gazing over at Tasmine who was crying openingly along with her mother Katsina who attempted to comfort her distraught daughter.

He wanted to go over to her, To say something, Anything, But his mother held him close, Not allowing him to stray from her side. She glanced at him when she felt him try to pull away. Following his gaze. "Mateus..." She said quietly, The girl must be feeling awful, It made her heart ache. "You can see her later sweetheart.. I promise.." She said, Attempting to ease his growing tension.

Later in the evening, The three sat alone to dine together, Though Mateus just stared at his plate idly, With in time, Leading his father to speak up. "Why are you not eating Mateus, Are you not feeling well?"

He looked up at the man, As he was learning to when addressed. "I am concerned about Tasmine... She was so sad..." He replied almost as a whisper.

"Tasmine... Max's daughter... Well.. She is responsible for her own misery. A result of her stupidity... But if she's anything like her father. She'll be fine.." The Emperor snorted. Continuing his meal.

Mateus didn't reply, Clenching his fists unseen under the table and kept quiet.

"Oh... Speaking of which... I have something to take your mind off that girl..." Osvaldo spoke again, Drawing both pairs of eyes towards him now. "A gift... That arrived here earlier.."

"What is it dear?" Airu asked, Only receiving a smile in response as the man called in a guard, Giving a order the others were unable to hear and watched the soldier head off to complete the task he was given.

The prince looked to his mother for answers about this gift? But only found confusion in her eyes. Confusion that turned to relative shock when the doors reopened a few moments later and a girl around the age of her own with middle length pale blue hair and silver eyes dressed royally walked in, Her hands resting at her waist as she stepped nervously towards them.

"Ah, Here she is, Come, Take a seat with us." The ruler said with a smile, As the girl obeyed, Growing even more tense from having all eyes on her as she climbed into a chair, Keeping herself from glancing around. "The Princess of Kas'ion... From today... She's a princess of Palamecia... You'll know her as Celilia... Your betrothed, Mateus.."

The boy stared at her in silence, Not sure what to make of her. Why would the Princess of another land be here? He had no idea what a betrothed was, But assumed it a term for a new friend and managed a smile. "Hello Celilia, Nice to meet you.." He said politely.

She turned her head towards him, Being fully aware of why she was sent there, Though he didn't seem to yet have the same understanding. She merely smiled back. "Thank you, Your highness..." She responded meekly.


	3. Chapter 2 The First Lesson

The First Lesson

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy

Airu paced back and forth in the dining room, Running a hand through her blonde locks with a exasperated look on her face as her spouse sat causally and watched her. "How could you do this!? We agreed that we'd wait until they were adults! So Mateus can make his own choices! And so can the girl! You cannot throw them together at such a young age! You can't!" She yelled, Expressing her frustration and stopped pacing to look eyes with her husband.

His expression darkened, To have her tell him what he could and could not do in his own land, Slowly he rose from his chair and slammed his hands on the table. "You do not tell me what I can do Airu! I am the Emperor! And I will decide what happens in my Empire and with my son! He will marry Celilia! Whether you or anybody else likes it or not! That is the end of this discussion!" He declared, Leaving no room for further argument and strode out of the room.

Airu watched him go and slumped back into her chair with a loud sigh, Leaning forward to rest her elbows on the table as she covered her face with her hands.

Mateus laid on his kingsized bed and sighed. His mother insisted he leave after he was doing introduced to that girl. But she didn't look happy. He rolled over onto his stomach with a bored look and reached back, Pulling his shoulder length blonde hair with the purple tips over his shoulder, Crawling over to the edge of the bed and grabbed a ribbon, Tying his hair up to keep it neat. "Why is mommy so upset?" He thought out loud.

The princes door was pushed open ever so slowly, To prevent it creaking and somebody slipped inside, Looking at the boy with his back turned to the door and crept closer, Before pouncing on him with a loud excited yell of attack. Landing on his back and grabbing his arms. Pinning him down. "I got you again!"

His lavender eyes opened wide in shock when he heard the sound and attempted to rill back over when he felt the larger body drop on his and grab his arms, Listening the delighted giggle in his ear. The voice unmistakable, He moved and tried to pull free. "Tasmine get off me! I don't want to play!" He yelled and felt her pull away.

She was disappointed by that, Why was he so upset? "What's wrong Mateus?' She asked, Shifting to sit next to him as he rolled over and sat up beside her with a shaken expression.

"Daddy brought me a new friend and mommy got upset over it... I don't like seeing mommy upset..." He replied, Playing with his dark purple robes that hung around his knees. It was the first time he had seen his mother ever yell at him over anything. "Why would mommy not want me to have a new friend?"

Tasmine looked confused, Also feeling a odd sense of anger at the words he spoke. New friend. He didn't need a new friend. He had her and she was the only friend he needed. She thought bitterly. "Maybe because this girl isn't your friend and your mother knows it... I'm your friend..." She said, Pulling his attention towards her. "You don't need anybody but me."

He found comfort in her words and hugged her. "You're right Tasmine, We don't need anybody else. It'll always be just you and me... We're fine that way.." He said cheerfully, His smile brightening when she returned the hug.

Celilia stood against the wall beside the open door with a hand resting on her chest with a few tears streaming down her face as she listened to the two on the other side. They didn't want her around, It seemed she was not welcome anywhere. But she decided to stay out of their from now on to as long as possible and stepped away as quietly as she had come.

Seven years came and past, With each day as uneventful as the next in between. The now 12 year old prince walked through the city outside the castle, Looking up at the sky shining above with a pleasant smile, Before he heard his voice called and looked ahead to the caller.

A girl with sunny blonde hair flowing past her hips and sky blue eyes shining in delight approached him, Her azure and white dress that looped around her neck trailed on the ground just beside her with each step she took forward. Until she stood directly in front of him.

He recognised her as his beloved lifetime friend. But the now 15 year old girl had changed much, Her almost chubby youthful body was now long and slender, He found himself paying more attention to her appearance and curves recently, Things that meant nothing to him in the past. Now he was drawn in by her good looks, And her quickly growing chest. He felt his face heat up slightly at these thoughts.

Tasmine chuckled, Also looking over his appearance, His hair had grown to his back, Still not as long as hers, But it was well kept, Though his were now harder to see from the thick pieces of hair hanging in front of his face and over his shoulders. His outfit, Well, He really liked purple now, She thought, Taking note of the violet robes that circled around his neck and dropped just past his knees, Held in place by a few silver buttons, And the darker purple cape over his shoulders dragging on the floor, His pants underneath were black, Tucked into knee high boots the same colour as the cape, Looking at the boots made her smirk. "Are you wearing heels Mateus? But you're still short." She chortled, Standing several inches taller then him.

He huffed slightly at her mocking of his height, He wasn't short by any means, But she was just taller... Only slightly. He thought. "I'm not short... You're just unnaturally tall.." He pouted, Crossing his arms but gave a smirk, Still eyeing her curvaceous form.

She looked pleased at how he was checking her out, Looking past him as her mother called for her. "I have to go... I'll see you later..." She said with a smile, Running her hand under his chin as she walked past.

His eyes followed her movements, Before his attention was also drawn away, Knowing he had a meeting with his father and the guards today, More about the ways to be a good Emperor and so on. He thought, Walking off to the meeting place.

Tasmine walked through the market with her mother peacefully, Before something caught her eye, A flash of blue, She turned her head, Glancing at the younger girl walking nearby and scowled, Walking away from her mother to follow the girl.

"Celilia..." She called, Following the girl away from the crowd when she stopped looked back at her, Tasmine approached, Stopping before her. "We're never really spoken before... It's nice to meet you in person at last.." She said, Attempting to develop a good relationship with the girl.

Mateus walked through the town with his father, A group of guards following behind, He wasn't sure at first where they were headed, Until he saw the platform ahead of them, A man on his knees with a wooden thrame placed over his neck, Holding him in place and another tall man stood by his side with a large axe in his hand. Citizens also gathered around to watch.

"Father what is going on?" He asked, Looking up at the man with questions, Though he wasn't answered, Thus looking back at the scene before him.

"This man is guilty of attempting to steal family heirlooms from our Royal treasury, But know that I accept no such acts in my empire! Anybody who thinks they can get away with such acts... Let this be a example to you!" He said, Raising his hand to single the other man, As he nodded, Raising the axe and with a single swoop, The man's head rolled.

Mateus gasped, Death seemed too harsh for simple theft. "Father... This was too much... He didn't need to die..." He said. Cringing slightly at the sight of the decapitated body in front of him.

"No Mateus, It needed to be done... We must show the world that we are not pushovers, That we're not weak, All who oppose us, Will face just punishment... You need to learn these things before you're Emperor, Mateus." He said, As usual his point made to be the final word.

Mateus glared at him. "When I'm Emperor... I'm going to do things my way Father! Not yours!" He yelled, Turning away, Glaring back at his father as his shoulder was gripped tight and harshly.


	4. Chapter 3 When It Starts To Fall

When It Starts To Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy

"So then, I picked him up over my shoulder, Because he was so small and light, And carried him through the city, You should have seen his face! Cheeks red and all puffed up! It was hilarious!" Tasmine said, Walking side by side down the street with the other girl and laughed at the stories she was telling, Mostly to embarrass Mateus.

Celilia let out a laugh, Picturing what the blonde described in her mind, All of her stories so far focused around the Prince, The two of them must be extremely close, She thought, Smiling up at the older girl beside her. "He must have been so embarrassed. Being carried around by a girl." She said and chuckled.

"He was, He always is, Embarrassing him is my talent, Though recently he's been looking at me in a different way, Because we're growing up. It's really rather cute, The way his eyes change when he sees me." The blonde said with a smile, Thinking back earlier, The way he was staring at her so drawn in.

Their conversation was cut off by the sound of a woman's scream nearby, They both looked over to see a crowd of people gathered around in a circle as the Emperor was seen walking away just before. Tasmine walked ahead of Celilia towards the crowd, Pushing through to get a look at what they were looking at.

Her eyes went wide and she pushed straight into the middle. "Mateus!" She screamed, Kneeling at his side and rolled him other, Gasping at the sight of all the bruises and blood covering him. "Mateus! Mateus!" She looked terrified and shifted him into her arms and stood, Running home, Feeling her mother would be there.

She carried him into her house, Laying him down on the mat. "Mother! Mother are you here!?" She called, Hearing footsteps in the other room moving in response to her voice.

"What's wrong dear?" Katsina replied from another room, Putting things away before she walked out into the hall, Her eyes widened at the sight, Rushing to her daughter's side. "What happened!? Move him over to one of the beds!" She instructed, Helping her daughter lift and carry the prince into the bedroom and rest him on Tasmine's bed.

Tasmine paced around the room in fear, Her mother had rushed out to inform Airu, Leaving the children together. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, Looking at her best friend. "Mateus... Mateus..." She repeated, Starting to cry. Until she felt his hand move over here and close over it. "Ta... Tasmine... It's alright..." He said weakly.

Airu ran in a few minutes later, Rushing to her son's side. "Mateus! Oh god! What did he do to you!" She cried, Hugging her son in her arms, Sobbing loud. "No! No No no! That bastard is going to pay! He's going to pay!" She screamed and cried.

Tasmine moved away from the bed and watched quietly, With no idea what to say or do.

Katsina walked over and placed a hand on Airu's shoulder. "Airu... You two can't go back there again... You should take Mateus and leave.. Leave and never come back..." She said and hugged her friends back. "I'll help you. I promise."

Airu didn't reply, Pulling away from her friend and her son, Getting off the bed and walked out of the room, Ignoring Katsina calling, Just walking back to the palace in a haze, A blank expression on her face and fresh tears still sliding down her face.

She headed towards the dining room, Knowing he'd be in there around this time. She pushed the doors open and stared at her husband sitting at the head of the table.

Osvaldo looked back at her when she walked in. "Airu... You're late for dinner... Mateus not joining us?" He asked, With a calm expression, Watching her walk around the table towards him without a word. "What's the matter with you Airu? Have you lose your tongue? Why are you so quiet?"

Airu stopped right in front of him, Still staring at him, Making him growl at her continued silence and glaring.

"Airu!" He yelled, Getting ready to slap her. Suddenly a intense pain ripped through him, Looking down at where the dinner knife he was going to use was buried into his stomach. As a reflex he lashed out, Backhanding her across the face so she stumbled back, Steadying herself and ran out of the room as he attempted to get up and called for the guards

A few hours later, Airu ran back into Katsina's house, With blood staining her hands and dress. Katsina gasped at the sight of her, Running over and hugged her. "Oh my god! Airu what happened to you!?"

Airu sobbed and clung to her friend. It was late, Both kids would be asleep by now. "I... I tried to kill him... But... I didn't hit the right place and he..." Airu continued clinging to her and started crying more.

Katsina sighed, Getting the idea of what had happened, Shame she didn't succeed in killing the bastard. "It will be alright Airu... We'll leave... Leave right now... Let me wake the kids... We'll go and start a new better life somewhere else." She said, Trying to cheer up the Empress and went to her daughter's room to wake her up.

A bag was packed with things they'd need and the two women took their children, Running out of the building as fast as they could, Taking a carriage as they attempted to flee the city.

Katsina looked over at Airu cradling her son as close to her as possible. "Airu..." She sighed, Turning her head to look at her own daughter. She looked uncomfortable, Still clearly upset and shaken up by all this. "Try to relax Tasmine..." She said, Rubbing the girls shoulder to try and comfort her.

They were traveling for nearly a hour on the way out until the carriage came to a sudden halt. Katsina moved over to the window and looked out. "What's going on?" She saw a bunch of guards blocking the path.

"Emperors orders, Nobodies allowed to leave the city...Everybody out!" One guard ordered. Opening the door of the carriage and guided them out one by one, Escorting them back to the castle.

Osvaldo sat on his throne, Tapping his fingers on the side of the throne in annoyance, With a bandage showing though other his chest from the stab wound as the two women were brought in, He scowled at them. "Is this some sort of conspiracy? My wife makes a attempt on my life and then you.. Lady Katsina, Help her attempt to flee the city..." He looked at them, Both completely silent.

"Not only that, But you tried to take my son away from me. I can't let this go unpunished." He stood up and walked over to them, Looking at Katsina and tilted her chin back. "I always treated you well, Max was a good friend of mine, I made sure you and your daughter were well looked after when he died. And now you betray me..." He raised a hand and slapped her across the face.

Katsina didn't react. Just looking up at him. "The man my husband viewed as his friend, Is not you... Your a tyrant... Abusive power blind old fool!" She spoke, Looking at Airu with sympathy that they were caught. Her promise broken. She wanted to hug her.

"Take her away!" The Emperor ordered, Watching the guards grab Katsina by her arms and drag her out of the room before turning to his wife. "And you... Even you Airu... You betrayed me to... And you'll share in her fate... Guards..." He turned his back, Going back to the throne when he heard her yell out to him and turned around again, Looking back at her.

"I'm tired of this... This way of life..." Mateus sighed. Kicking his legs back and forth on the bed. Tasmine just was sitting in a chair nearby. "I'm so tired of being helpless... I want us to be strong... Tasmine..." He looked over at her.

She didn't reply, Thinking about her mother... Fearing the worst, She already lost her father, If she lost her mother now to.. It would be to much for her handle... She sighed. How long had been now since they were brought back up here? She wanted. Needed to know what was happening.. "Mateus... I'm scared.. What if mother..."

He got off the bed and went to her side instantly, Hugging her. "No, Don't think like that Tasmine... You can't think like that... Everything will be alright... You'll see..." He whispered in her ear, Trying to comfort her.

They were awoke the following morning by a guard, Walking inside. "Emperor wants you both out on the balcony. Now. Let's go.." He ordered, Pulling the two kids off the bed and pushing them ahead of him to the balcony overseeing the courtyard where the Emperor waited.

Tasmine eyed the man with caution and stepped off the side, Keeping a distance between them, As Mateus standing next to her before looking over the balcony and felt her heart stop, Seeing her mother in the centre, Restrained. "No... No mother!" She turned and ran back inside, Heading for the exit to reach her.

"Tasmine!" Mateus called and ran after her. "Tasmine come back!"

Osvaldo looked down at Katsina with spite. "By royal degree, For the crime of betraying me and Palamecia, I hereby condemn you, Lady Katsina, To be drawn and quartered..." He raised his hand to signal to was time and watched as the woman screamed.

Tasmine finally found her way out into the courtyard and ran to her mother. "Calling for her. Feeling Mateus catch up to her and hold her back. "Let me go! Let me go! I need to go to her! Mother! Please!" She cried

Mateus just held onto to her. "I'm sorry Tasmine... I'm sorry... There's nothing you can do..." He glared up at his father hatefully before looking back at Tasmine and whispered back to her. "But somehow, Someday, We will make him pay... We will make them all pay..."

Tasmine stayed there throughout the night, By her mothers side the whole time, Mateus not to far away. She looked up when she heard the Empress call her name and approach her. "Tasmine, I'm so sorry." She mumbled.

Tasmine glared at her through tears and stood up, Slapping her. "This is your fault! You killed her! You killed my mother! It's all your fault! I hate you! I hate you!" She yelled, Slapping the woman again and again in a fit of rage.

Mateus ran over and grabbed Tasmine's hand. "Tasmine stop." He hugged her close and looked at his mother. "She's right... This is your fault... You got Katsina involved and now she's dead... I hope your proud of yourself..."

Airu looked at him. "No... She was my best friend... If I could take it back. I would, I would take it all back... I know there's no way I can make this better... But... I wish you both the best... Mateus, I love you, I always will, I want you to remember that." She looked down, Her heart aching at the way her son was looking at her and turned to leave, Knowing she might never get to see him again.

Mateus watched her go, Not understanding why she was speaking like that. As if he wouldn't see her again in few hours. It's not important, He looked back at Tasmine. Hugging her close as she continued crying in his arms.


End file.
